The Perit Hur Chronicles
by Esplin 9466
Summary: The Yeerks invade the homeworld of a species called the Perit Hur. Indar 632 before he learned the new ways from his future human host is in charge of this invasion. Will these hosts provide the Yeerks with an advantage?
1. Chapter 1

**Earth Date:** December 1993  
**Yeerk Date:** (I don't know)  
**Perit Hur Date:** Growing Season, 38 Atenit Ha, Year of Abemis

**Rehur**

My name is Erudet End Rehur Yiaggi. I am a Perit Hur. I serve the people. I serve the gods. I tend the crops with great skill. I am a farmer. A farmer in search of an omen.

This was the truth: the crops were failing. Our people were going back to the old ways. Becoming carnivorous.

Yet, I still tended the crops with great voracity. I was determined to remain at peace with the creatures of the forest. I would not consume them. I would not be a predator.

The great priest said that someday, the gods would come down and show us a new way. I had awaited this day for all of my life, hoping it would come within my lifetime.

Atemus, the Great-Priest, said that day would soon be upon us. "The gods will come in their great sky-boats to show us the right way. They will come in two moons."

I believed him. Many of the others did not.

But what he said was true. The gods did come in two moons.

It was another bright, sunny day. The drought that had lasted several seasons was still upon us. Yet another one of my fellow Perit Hur, Beimit, had subjected himself to predation.

"Though my will is strong, my hunger is stronger," he told me before he left.

I had finished eating my mediocre meal of ground-bean and _pomit_ fruit when they came. The gods!

A great black point in the sky, shaped like the axes we use for chopping wood. A sky-boat. It landed near my field and the hatch inside opened.

The Great-Priest came out to meet it. Bowing before it, his fellow priests burning incense and offering fresh fruits and beans. Lots of beans, for protein.

A creature stepped out. It had three blades on its head, four on its arms, two on its legs, and two spikes on the back of its tail. Its dark skin was course and leathery. Its legs were much like ours, bent back and jointed in three spots.

_So, this is a god_, I thought.

Beside it came more of these creatures. And massive bloated worms, with pincer-like claws, standing erect on tiny feet. Tongues pulsated in and out of their mouths of rows of razor-sharp teeth.

Gods? They must be, to have ridden on the Sky-Boat. But, my, they were unusual.

Like the priest, myself and my fellow farmers kneeled before the visitors.

"Great gods, we come before thee," the Great-Priest said, his voice shaky, but respectful.

The bladed gods spoke in an odd rhetoric amongst themselves. Then one of them walked forward, toward the priest. He kneeled before their great bladed feet.

One of the gods grabbed him. He said a few odd words, and then pulled the priest up.

"You want to take me on your Sky-Boat to the Heavens?" the priest stammered.

The gods walked him silently into their Sky-Boat, then the hatch closed, and the priest was gone.

I looked at Bellir, my friend and companion. "What are the gods doing with him?"

"Teaching him a better way," was all he said.

"Ah."

After what seemed like forever, the Great-Priest returned, one of the bladed creatures at his sides.

"Change is upon us," he said, spreading his arms wide. "The gods have come!"

I came forward. "How shall we address the gods?"

"The bladed creatures are Hork-Bajir. The worms are Taxxons. Together, they are all called the Yeerks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Indar 632**

My name is Indar Six-Three-Two, of the Sulp Niar pool. I am the Yeerk currently holding the title of Visser Eighteen, though this will most certainly change soon.

I have discovered a species deserving of classification Five. Perfect hosts for the Yeerk Empire, in large supply. A means of defeating the Andalite filth that ravage the galaxy.

I found them whilst doing a tedious task of finding a planet suitable for Yeerk occupation that was far from Andalite space. My Blade ship's sensors were perfect for scanning the surfaces of planets, determining whether they were a gas giant, a barren planet, or whatever they were.

Turns out I found more than a suitable planet.

I remember the day when they were first found. I was bored, as usual, sitting at my "Captain's" chair, when suddenly, Sub-Visser Sixty-Nine yelled, "LOOK!"

A planet…the perfect planet for our needs. The perfect planet for reterraforming.

"Does it support life?"

"Yes. There are many diverse species on the surface."

I rose from my chair and walked over to him. "What kind of species? Anything infestable?"

"Perhaps you will be interested in this." He zoomed in on a creature, running through the forest, stalking a creature that looked like a grasshopper. What was it?

The creature with amazing speed and precision, pounced on the grasshopper, crushing its body. Then it began to feed.

"It is night on that side of the planet," I remarked. "These creatures have night vision."

"Yes, they do. Would you consider them Class Five, perhaps?"

"Or perhaps Class Three. Do a scan…how many are there?"

He pushed a few buttons. "Millions…"

I closed my Hork-Bajir eyes. "My seat on the Council…is assured…"

"They are highly primitive, Visser."

I smiled. "Good. Let us land, and introduce ourselves."

Not long after, the Blade ship was on land, and the natives had gathered around the ship.

"They appear to be simple hunter-gatherers," the sub-visser remarked.

I ordered some of my legendary Hork-Bajir warriors off of the ship first, for protection. Then some Taxxons, so they could see we were diverse. And a couple of Gedds.

One of them, who seemed to be in charge, kneeled before one of my Hork-Bajir and started chanting in an odd rhetoric.

"They seem to revere us," Sub-Visser Sixty-Nine said.

"Yes, they do," I replied. "We can use this to our advantage."

He smiled. "Good idea, Visser."

"You!" I ordered the Hork-Bajir. "Grab him. Take him to my ship."

He obliged, and the native did not struggle. He was silently walked to the ship, while some of the other natives asked us questions that we couldn't understand. We walked him into the ship.

Soon, he would be one of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Indar 632**

I could feel my neck tingling in anticipation as the subject was brought to the pool. He looked around, scared, as he saw the Yeerks. Yeerks in their natural, unblended state.

But no, he wouldn't be host to one of them. Sub-Visser Sixty-Nine, my adjutant, would take him as a host, and absorb his knowledge, so that we could learn all we could to make this flawless.

He smiled at me and bowed. This was reassuring, because these peoples' religion would be their damnation.

He was lain out on a cushioned area of some sort, and the Sub-Visser placed his Hork-Bajir earhole to the subject's. A grey-green slug wriggled out. That was the sub-visser, in his natural form. Always fascinating to know what he looked like. Most of the time, when you interact with a fellow Yeerk, you tend to notice only the host, and judge them by what their host body is.

I adored my host. His name was Vek Notur, a Hork-Bajir from the Hork-Bajir homeplanet. He was big, strong, and somewhat smarter than your average Hork-Bajir. By somewhat, I do not mean that he is a Seer.

Upon becoming a Visser, I had modified him to my whims. Down his back ran extra horns, and he was stronger, more powerful. He was covered from head to tail in battle scars, though, he was excessively handsome for a Hork-Bajir. And, as a Visser, I had gathered together a special army of very big, very strong Hork-Bajir, and I had trained them to become great warriors. Not your average Hork-Bajir. The Hork-Bajir stood around me as guards during this momentous event.

Where was I? Ah, the sub-visser wriggling into the Perit Hur. The host had been sufficiently detained, and was being dragged to the cages as we speak. The creature went blank for a moment, then the Yeerk started to take control.

I could see him discovering the senses of the body, amazed with its abilities. Slowly, he began to stand up.

"How is it?" I asked.

"Errrrrrrrrrthpbbbbbbbb…" he said, salivating.

"Get control of that mouth."

"This is a fine body. I like it, Visser. It is the perfect predator. And you will like this."

"Mmm…a Class Five species. I am liking this already."

"It gets better. There are many of these creatures. Millions. And the land is diverse with species."

"Ooh, perfect for my zoo!" I had copied the Skrit Na and made my own zoo of captured species.

"And there's more. They think we are their gods, and prophets of their future."

"I'd believe that." I laughed.

"More like prophets of their enslavement," he said, and I laughed again.

"So, you can grasp the language and culture enough to deliver to them a message?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's leave the ship. You have a lot of explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Rehur**

"Gods of the most high, we call upon you today…" the priest said, bowing to the Hork-Bajir.

The Great Priest himself turned to a large and unique Hork-Bajir, saying that he was the leader of the Gods. We all bowed low to him, and he smiled, a wily smile. Then he said something and pointed at our group.

"Come forward, devout followers," the Great Priest told us. Timidly, we walked forward. "You have been chosen to join us on the first pilgrimage. You will return changed men."

I looked around. These creatures…these gods…they were real. They weren't pictures on a temple wall.

I decided to follow, with the others. We were all nervous about what was happening. The gods had chosen _us_?

They took us on board their sky-boat, walked us through their metallic hallways, shiny and beautiful. They took us to a room that was filled with all sorts of creatures: clumsy things that were much like the Boarak To of Shimela, hairy things like the Bezirut of the plains, among other things.

In the middle was a pool of grayish sludge, and there were creatures swimming in it. They appeared to be slugs. There was a pier, where a bellowing Hork-Bajir had its legs kicked out from under it by three more, and its head sank beneath the water. Its head was withdrawn, and I could see one of those green slugs wriggling into an ear opening. Then the Hork-Bajir was released, and it walked away as if nothing had happened.

"D-did you see that, Rehur?" someone whispered in my ear. I turned. Beimit. He must have been there to visit the Yeerks. He was trembling, scared. Just like me.

"Be strong, Beimit," I said. "These are the gods. We mustn't question their ways."

"Those don't look like gods to me," he said, pointing to the sludgy water. "They look like slugs."

"They're disgusting. But maybe they're servants of the gods. Or coexist with them. Or something."

"Welcome, welcome!" Great Priest Atemus yelled. "Gather, gather round!" He was standing with that large, spiked Hork-Bajir. "This is your god, Indar! He comes down from the heavens to bless and nourish you!" He bowed before the one called Indar, and the others followed suite.

Indar spoke, in his odd foreign language. I believe it was called Galard. His tone was authoritative, and powerful. All eyes turned to him, standing there, towering over us, his red eyes beaming, the corners of his beak mouth turned up in a smile.

"Greetings, followers," Atemus translated. "You are most certainly about to witness a change. A transformation like no other! You are the best and brightest of your kind, the strongest and the healthiest. And one of you will serve as Indar's mouthpiece. Which of you? Hmm…"

Indar scanned the crowd, as I remained silent. I was not deserving of him. I was not deserving of this. I was a simple farmer, nothing else.

The others were loud and ecstatic. But Indar's red eyes passed them and focused themselves on me. _Me_. Of all people.

"You!" one of the Hork-Bajir, a dark green band rimmed with silver upon his shoulder, shouted at me in a crude version of our own. "Tell name!"

"Erudet End Rehur Yiaggi," I said slowly and nervously.

"Rehur!" yelled the Great Priest. "You shall now serve as the spokesperson of the great god Indar! You shall be his incarnation. His Perit Hur form, as a God of the People."

The Hork-Bajir urged me forward through a crowd of roughly three-hundred fellow Perit Hur. Beimit himself smiled at me. "Lucky Rehur."

Indar and Atemus, followed by an entourage of large, green banded Hork-Bajir, accompanied me to an empty room. Indar snapped his fingers, and these monstrosities grappled his arms legs.

"What are you doing to the great God?" I asked.

"Do not worry, Rehur," assured Atemus. "It is what is necessary."

I felt a blow to my back. "HEY!"

"You are doing the people a great honor."

"SHUT UP!"

Indar's head was placed on top of me. I could smell his breath. It smelled of the _Erisha_ _Tar_ tree, common to the _Dolam_ forest. And his skin was rough and leathery.

At this time, I believed him to be no god, but a slimy, filthy, disgusting reptilian monster. But soon, I would view him as worse.

Something slimy slithered from his earhole to mine. I didn't know what it was, but I suspected a parasite of sorts.

I writhed and squirmed. And so did Indar. But he was dragged away, and soon, I was paralyzed. I couldn't move a single part of my body.

I tried to speak. I couldn't. And I could sense another presence in my head. Someone else.

(Hello, Rehur.)

Voice! In my head! But who?

I stirred. But it was not me moving my body. It was moving on its own! I rose to my feet, and watched the Hork-Bajir dragging Indar away.

(Vek Notur. A most spectacular specimen of a host. Wouldn't you say, Rehur?)

(Who are you?) I asked, expecting no answer. (What is going on?)

(I am your god, Indar.)

(You are no god.)

(Oh, I've read that in your mind. You don't believe that a creature such as that Hork-Bajir was a god. But he's just an outer shell for me. As you are at this moment.)

(What-) Then it dawned on me. (Oh. Gods. You are one of those slimy things.)

(Smart, smart Rehur. I knew you'd figure it out sometime. Yes, those are Yeerks in their natural state. Slugs. Helpless, swimming blind and deaf in the pools.) He started moving my body toward the door. He stumbled.

(Get out of me, Indar,) I told him. (Now.)

(You'll have your freedom. In an alloy cage.) He laughed in my head, turning around. Then he did a most stunning thing. He spoke, with my mouth. "The transference has been successful." (Stop giving me reasons to torture you…I ought to just tell you the truth.)

(Which is…?)

He sent me a mental image of a group of thirteen creatures. Some were Hork-Bajir. Some were Taxxons. Some I couldn't recognize. But they looked powerful. Commanding. Evil.

(The Yeerk Council of Thirteen. Rulers of my people.) The scene changed to a dismal scene where there were creatures hunched over with big faces and uneven arms. They slumped over. Lightning coursed through a sky of grey clouds. The soil on the planet was dark and rich, but there was little plant growth. And in the water…

Slugs. Grey-green in color. Slimy. Filthy. Blind. Deaf.

Suddenly, I was one of them, swimming in that sea. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see; I could feel, but just a bit. I was as helpless as the rest of them.

Then I took my first host. A head was shoved under the water. I secreted a numbing fluid and entered its ear. I folded myself into its brain. I took complete, absolute control of the creature. I experienced sight through the creature's eyes.

I returned to my own body. My _stolen _body. I began to head for the pool room, where some three-hundred or so Perit Hur awaited me. No, it was Indar who did this. It was _he_ who was manipulating my very body.

When he stepped up to the dais, a roar erupted from the crowd. They were applauding the monster. The monster in my head. Worshipping him.


End file.
